Bubblegum Crisis tokyo 2040: The fate of 2 timelines
by adventuremaker16
Summary: when a teen from 2013 mysterously gets transported to Megatokyo in the year 2040, he meets up and lives with Linna Yamazaki, because she was the only logical and nicest person he had ever meet. they soon meet and join the Knight Sabers. for the first time, a Male Knight Saber joins the fight.


Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040: The fate of 2 timelines.

by adventuremaker16

chapter 1: can't buy a thrill

**_(before i start the story i would like to say this is one of the best, most unappreciated animes i have ever seen. if you get stuck on this story, watch the series on Netflix for the idea on what the charictures and the Knight Saber's hardsuits look and act like. This story is rated T for violence, blood, mild language, little to no nudity and my first shipping, Nene X OC. i looked it up on wikipedia and Nene is 18 years old. now, on with the show, i mean story.)_**

'thinking actions'

"talking actions"

"SHOUTING ACTIONS."

**"hardsuit talking action"**

'AD police radio.'

OC P.O.V

classified location. november 13th, 2013

time 4:24 pm EST.

"This is one of the best days i have ever had!" said Spencer, a 16 year old white american teen who is wearing a plain yellow shirt with jeans and black shoes. He has brown, scraggy hair with a strip of yellow hair on the side and green eyes. he was very smart with an IQ of 202 and very athletic. He was currently beating the Kalos region champion in Pokemon Y on his 3DS XL. "Come on, Greninja (froakie's final evolution.)" He shouted, with both parents out of the house for the day, " USE WATER SHURIKEN, NOW!" Just about he was about to get the title of champion, his phone started to ring. spencer picked it up and said "Hello?" a robotic,feminine voice on the other end, replied "Step in the middle of your yard and keep this conection with me." Spencer replied, a little scared " y-yes ma'am." he did as he was told and then he said "Now what?" Then their was a flash of light and he was gone. Unknown to him, he will decide the fate of 2013 and 2040, whether he knows or likes it or not.

Megatokyo. July 16th, 2040

time 7:30 am

Linna Yamazaki P.O.V.

My name is Linna Yamazaki, and this is the story that will change my life for the better. There i was, making shure i was prepared for my first day at work in megatokyo, then my friend called me over to walk with her. we walked out of the train station. "So, this is Tokyo, huh?" i asked myself as i was walking out of the train station. she called me to hurry up. "All right!" i responded. she reminded me that if i were late, my supervisor would make a big deal out of it. "that is why i thought up a way to sneak in." she replied and added " i used to see this city on TV, but it is even more beautiful in real life." then i thought about the earthquake that nearly destroyed all of Tokyo, 6 years ago. But, this city is back and better than ever.

it was then that i bumped into a floor polishing boomer. He replied "no, i should be the one who is sorry." then my friend, named Lori, explained to me about not apologize to boomers, even if i was a new employee. he just went back to work. she ran to get her lunch because she was late. every changed about my life started now when a strange light appeared and startled me. it emerged as a boy, no older than 16 with a plain yellow shirt with jeans and black shoes. He has brown, scraggy hair with a strip of yellow hair on the side and green eyes.

Normal P.O.V.

Spencer was very scared, so he walked up to Linna and he whimper out "I-is this Tokyo? Excuse me, m-ma'am, where am i and whats the time?" Linna replied "this is Megatokyo, and the time is 7:50 and the year is 2040, why do you ask." Spencer than shouted "2040?! SO, I AM NOT BACK IN 2013 WITH MY FAMILY." then he started to cry a little bit, a the thought about never seeing his friends and family, again.

Linna felt bad about him away from his family and said "come with me please, you can stay with me until i find you away back home, promise?" he stoped crying and said "Promise, and by the way, since i will be here for awhile, i want to tell you that my name is Spencer Agabiti." She smiled and said "my name is Linna Yamazaki, and you can stay with me at work, just dont get caught by my supervisor."

They were walking up to her cubical and she hid Spencer under the desk, behind the narrow trash can. sence it was so narrow, he got caught by Linna's supervisor, but she explaned that he was her assistint. the boomer supervisor approved of him staying at work. when it was lunch time, Linna came back to her work station where Spencer was trying to learn Japanese so he can work at the office with Linna.

Spencer asked "why are you missing a shoe?" She replied with anger "some bitch rode a motorcycle and she tripped me." Just then the boomer supervisor came in and told Linna about her phisical flaws (missing shoe, cut on forehead, makeup smeared and dirty clothing.) so she punished her with cleaning duty in the girls bathroom.

Spencer P.O.V.

Well now that i have the office cubical all to my self, time to get some work done, even though i have no idea what i am doing and what a 'boomer' is. I just hope that Linna is doing better than me.

Linna P.O.V.

"THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME!" I shouted from the woman's bathroom, with a mop and water boots on. "Dosent that boomer know how to take sarcasm." just then a black haired man came from the right and saw me cleaning and we chatted for about 2 minuets. He invited me and Spencer to see the city. After i was done with bathroom duty, i came back up and saw Spencer typing away some sales. 'he's here for about 3 and a half hours and he did a days worth of work, he just might be useful in the office after all.'

Normal P.O.V.

After the work day was over, Spencer and Linna went back to Linna's apartment. She was getting ready to go with Kale. She got changed from her work clothing's and put on orange pants and a red long sleeve shirt with a necklace with a sapphire in the middle. On the other hand, Spencer doesn't have a change of clothing and decided to stay in his clothing's that he is in. When it was time, Kale came and off they went to Sodo Ward.

Spencer P.O.V.

Me, my new friend, Linna and someone from work, i think his name is Kale, were walking to an area of Tokyo called Sodo Ward. He told us that this area was the first to be reconstructed from the earthquake 6 years ago in this timeline. 'There was an earthquake that nearly destroyed Tokyo?' i wondered. Linna spoke up and said to Kale "Do you know about the group that destroys Rouge Boomers that are in tokyo?" "Oh yea." replied Kale, "those Knight Sabers, they make our company look like crap. they are viglaintys and they need to be arrested." Linna semed upset with that answer, i dont know why, but i was starting to like these 'Knight Sabers', even though i dont know what they look like.

A little while later, we were at a restaurant and the food is amazing. Kale was trying to flirt with Linna and she was trying to get me and herself out of here. she was about to tell him that he was trying to hit on her but then the entire resturant started shaking. then a mutated robot crashed through the wall and he cut the lights with a pole on his back. i dont know how scared i am, but i just need to get Linna out of here. She screamed "OH, MY GOD!THAT'S A ROUGE BOOMER!" and i yelled "LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." Kale was being a coward and running and shoving people away to get away from this techno-monstrosity.

We were running out of the other exit (which she found) and we thought she excaped but then it started to follow us.

? P.O.V.

i stared at the screen, targeting the Rouge Boomer. I said "Destroy it, Obliterate it."

Spencer P.O.V.

We were running for our lives on the exit stairs on the side of the building. it started crawling up and the stairs almost collapsed due to its weight. We were hanging for our lives and it tried to strike us. then, a suit of armor like a female Iron man just punched it in the back and the armor landed on the stairs.

Linna P.O.V.

"Knight Sabers?" i said, surprised. "Knight Sabers?" Spencer said, confused. The blue Knight Saber kicked its right arm off its body. With the extra weight of her, the stairs was collapsing more. She dropped down and signaled us to drop."Are you crazy i am not..." she pointed at the Red Knight Saber, waving. "dropping?." The blue knight saber jumped up and started to punch the crap out of the boomer. She looked at us and pointed at her forehead, then it hit me, it was that bitch who ran me over this morning.

Spencer P.O.V.

Does Linna know that Armored chick? oh well. As she punched the orange ape robot, the shockwave from the blast released us from the bars of the stairs and we were falling to our death. Then another armored chick saved us from the fall, she was red with a tiny bit of pink. when i looked in her genral direction, there was the boomer's head, decapatated. the cops arived too late and the brown haired cop shouted "DAMN, TOO LATE AGAIN."

It was morning and i relised me travailing in time by an unknown force was not a dream. it was real, besides i was sick that day, so i had Linna tell our supervisor that i was sick.

I sleped all day and Linna told me that we have to go meet someone in Sodo Ward. We saw a woman in her 27's and she was about to get on her motorcycle when she said "Whos there?" We walked out of the shadows and I said "Thanks." Linna added" Your a Knight Saber, are you, We want to be knight sabers, as well." She gave no response and drove off in her motorcycle. I decided if boomer technology was capable of time travel, i could get back home, and i wont do it alone, i will have friends along the way.

_**(there you have it, the next chapter should be up next week-ish. R & R, plz.)**_


End file.
